Guessing Game
by Joanther
Summary: Kaiba suddenly called Jounouchi into his office a day before the gangs come back to Domino after the Grand Prix's contest. And then, he suggested playing a game...  Take place after ep 198 anime


**Guessing Game**

.

.

.

_(re-upload)_

Write by _Joanther_

Fandom: Yugioh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. These characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Rating: K+

Genres: Romance

Pairing: Kaiba/Jounouchi

Warning: This fanfic based on subbed anime, so you might not understand if you only watch dubbed.

Beta Reader: roseofnoonvale

Summary:

_Kaiba suddenly called Jounouchi into his office a day before the gangs come back to Domino after the Grand Prix's contest. And then, he suggested playing a game..._

-o0o-

"So?" Jounouchi glared at the young CEO of Kaiba Corp, who was sitting opposite him at his desk at Kaiba Corp U.S's office. "Why did you call me here?"

The brunet said nothing. It looked like he was focusing on the laptop with his works more than he was on Jounouchi. If it were not for the fact that Kaiba mumbled "Hm," when he just arrived in the room, and looked up at him with icy blue eyes, Jounouchi would have thought that Kaiba hadn't even recognized his presence.

What did this bastard plan? Jounouchi was furious. He had been packing his stuff at the Hopkins's family's house to get ready for the trip back to Domino, Japan with Yugi and his friends tomorrow. This was thanks to Mokuba promising to take everyone back by Kaiba Corp's airplane. Most of his friends, including Jounouchi, did not have enough money to buy a ticket for the airplane. Screw that Pegasus. He invited Yugi to come to the US to save him... no, save the world, and now he disappeared as if he and the gang had never met before. At least, as Jounouchi's hope, that toon's fetish could have brought everyone back to Domino by his plane, so the gang didn't have to bother Mokuba like this. And not only just Mokuba, but maybe even the elder Kaiba.

Perhaps this was the reason why Kaiba called him here, to complain about how Jounouchi and the gang were bothering his younger brother? He might not dare to say it right in front of Yugi, since the small duelist had actually saved Kaiba Land from the damages caused by Siegfried Von Schroeder, so maybe the moneybags wanted to turn it on him, Jounouchi thought sarcastically. How bad would the insults Kaiba make this time? Could he fight back? He kicked out that idea when he surely knew he and the gangs might not be able to allow going back to Domino if he made this jerk mad or upset...

"_Bonkotsu_."

"..."

"_Bonkotsu_. _Inu_. You hear me?"

"Enough with the dog insults. I'm not a dog," Jounouchi grumbled, as he tried not to making himself look angry. It might be Kaiba's idea to have an excuse to refuse to let the gangs borrow his airplane to fly back to Domino. "What do you want? Why did you call me?"

Kaiba smirked, and then turned off his laptop before he stood up from his luxury chair. His face showed that he had obviously planned something, and since it was Kaiba Seto, 'something' surely couldn't count as anything good. The young CEO came close to the blond, which made Jounouchi's heart almost jump out of the chest when he sat down on the sofa next to him. "You will come back to Japan tomorrow?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes. Why do you care?" Jounouchi answer nervously. He feared the fact that Kaiba wants to cancel the flight. And... Why was he so close to him? Kaiba was sitting so close that the two's body would touch if either of them moved at all. The blond felt his face becoming hot. He remembered in the past at Duelist Kingdom when he had tried to stop Kaiba and ended up being thrown down onto the ground. That was not a good memory because if he remembered clearly, Kaiba started to call him '_bonkotsu_' and other insults after he lost to him in that battle.

"Tch... So I guess I have only today, huh?" Kaiba muttered. Jounouchi blinked and looked at Kaiba confused. The CEO did want to do something with him, Jounouchi was sure about that. But, what could it be? "Want me to help you with something?" Jounouchi grinned nervously.

"No, I just want to play game with you," The CEO finally said with a smirk on his face.

"You... WHAT?" Jounouchi nearly screamed. He didn't believe in his ears right now, he had to have heard wrong. Kaiba? Wants to play a game, with him? Did Mokuba and Kaiba change bodies with each other?

"I want to play game with you," Kaiba said certainly, the smirk still on his face.

"Can I refuse?" The blond responded immediately.

"I see. Run away like a dog? You scare?" Kaiba crossed his arms around under his chest smugly.

"I do not! And I'm not a dog," Jounouchi glared the CEO, trying to hide his fire by lowering his face. "Then, what's the condition? I'll bet you don't just want to play a game, and nothing else."

"You're smarter than I'd thought," Kaiba chuckled. "Easy. The one who lose will have to do whatever the winner want."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "You don't plan to make me go to everyone and say _'Listen, Kaiba refused to let us come back in his airplane._' do you?"

"No," Kaiba shook his head, and then chuckled slightly. "Is that the reason you look calm this time? You usually barked back when I talked to you."

"What game do you want to play? Duel?" Jounouchi decided to ignore those dog's words, then sighed. He didn't like the condition too much. It reminded him about the time when he challenged Otogi and ended up having to wear the dog's suit. If he lost to Kaiba, he was sure that Kaiba would be worse than the dice boy. Only God knew what the young CEO was planning in his head. And Yugi was not here to save him anymore. Jounouchi also disliked the thought that he needed his friends to come to rescue every time he was in trouble.

"It's not fair for you when we play a game that you know you'll lose a hundred percent for sure, huh?" Kaiba smirked. "This game is much easier, although I still don't think you have a chance at winning. It's a guessing game."

"A... what?"

"A guessing game," The young CEO repeated.

Kaiba looked at the confused hazel eyes before continuing, "Do you remember everything at Dartz's temple, when you were forced to be his puppet together with Yugi and the other two and had to go up against the _other_ Yugi and me?"

"That..." Jounouchi blinked. "I do. So?" It was not a good memory to him. Jounouchi hated it when he remembered that he had been turned against Yugi- again. Even when his mind was still there, he could do nothing to get out of Dartz's control. He protected Mai from Kaiba's attack once, but still damaged the _other_ Yugi, when he knew the _other_ Yugi didn't want to hurt any of his friends. Damn Dartz...

"Good," Kaiba nodded. "Do you still remember who were there at that time?"

"Yes," Jounouchi answered, but he still did not understand. "Does it having anything to do with the 'guessing game' of yours?"

"It does. The game is simple. You'll have to figure out whom, out of everyone who were there, are the one that I love."

"The one you WHAT?" Jounouchi nearly screamed again, not believing what he just heard.

"The one I love," Kaiba repeated as if it was the most obvious thing on the world. Jounouchi's wide eyes were glued on Kaiba's face, but he saw the emotions and knew the brunet wasn't joking. "Isn't it Mokuba? Do I have to guess too far?"

"Yes, I love Mokuba," The young CEO nodded. "But it's as a brother. I mean you'll have to find out who is the one I love, as a lover."

"And why do I have to?" Jounouchi retorted automatically. He felt... hurt. Kaiba was in love? With someone that was not just Mokuba? The true was Jounouchi had just noticed his own feeling toward the brunet a few days ago, after the Grand Prix's contest. He also knew that it wouldn't have a good result and decided to forget all about it after he landed back in Domino, since the young CEO would stay in America. He wouldn't have to meet him again, which was easier to forget, and which was what he wanted to do. He doubted that the cold hearted bastard would love someone. But now, he did admit he loved someone...

"Because it's a game," Kaiba interrupted Jounouchi's thought. "If you guess right, you'll win. If you're not, you'll lose." Jounouchi frowned. How could he use his feelings for a game? Was he serious?

"How do I know if I get the right answer or not? That's your feelings, not mine. And you could just deny it if I guessed right," The blond said in a higher tone, obvious uncomfortable.

"I can write down the name and keep it until you're done guessing," Kaiba smiled, which was unbelievable in Jounouchi's eyes. Did Kaiba just smile? Really? But still, did he think he could use his love as a game? What was he thinking?

"Okay," Jounouchi nodded, but he felt somewhat stupid. Why did he accept this game? Was it because he wanted to know who was the one Kaiba was in love with?

"Fine," The young CEO wrote down a name on the paper and hid it in his pocket. "Except Mokuba, you can pick whoever you think it is that I'm in love with. But you only have three chances, got it?"

"Only three?" Jounouchi frowned.

"We had only seven people at that time, if you count Dart then we'll have eight. I'll give you a bonus chance if you use up your three first tries. Is it fair enough?"

"Well, yeah..." Jounouchi mumbled. He didn't understand why Kaiba had brought up a game like this. Maybe he wanted him to help hook up with the person Kaiba loved? Then it should be the one Jounouchi had been really close to. He started to wonder, declined immediately the four people, including him, who had been Dartz's puppet, or in other words, was being Dartz's wall. Kaiba had attacked those four mercilessly to get through Dartz, so it could not be any of them. And if Kaiba didn't count Dartz, it meant that Dartz wasn't the one Kaiba loved. Thinking about Dartz being the one Kaiba in love with was... weird, and that guy was dead, right?

"Is that a guy or girl?" Jounouchi asked. If it was a girl then there is only one person, Anzu. But, Kaiba and Anzu? It sounded too wrong...

"You'll have to figure it out yourself," Kaiba smirked. It was like he did not care if he was with a guy. Was the young CEO of Kaiba Corp gay?

"Is it Yugi? The _other_ Yugi, I mean. The one who was fighting Dartz with you," Jounouchi said uncertainly.

"Is that your first choice?"

The blond looked at blue eyes' face, and then nodded. See, he had four choices, and if he didn't count the four whose soul was being taken out, then there are only three people. Too easy to win the game.

"Why?" asked Kaiba as his face started to blank.

"Why? You ask... Isn't he the one you always look at? You keep chasing after him and challenging him. You think high about him, don't you?"

"It's true that I'm always thinking highly about him, but I only want to beat him up and bring back the duel's status. I don't know how I could fall for him."

"So it's not him?" Jounouchi rolled his eyes. There were only Anzu and Honda left. But did Kaiba get along with them? Hell, no. But, wait. Kaiba and he did not get along either, but Jounouchi still loved him. Even when Kaiba only insulted him, Jounouchi still fell in love with him. Was it really strange if Kaiba fell in love with the one he was not close to, eh?

"You still have three more guesses, _bonkotsu_," Kaiba smirked. It's like... like he knew he would win for sure. That pissed Jounouchi off.

"Fine! It's Anzu, isn't it?" Jounouchi snapped. He could not choose Honda. Like Kaiba liked him...

"Anzu? Who's that?" Kaiba asked, his eyebrows shaping into a frown.

"Eh? You don't know her? Anzu Mazaki. The brunette girl who is always with us," Jounouchi said in surprise.

"Oh, that annoying girl... Why the hell would I love her? I don't even know her name," Kaiba said sarcastically. "I'd rather die than love someone like her."

Yes... Yes... Kaiba had a point. Even Jounouchi thought so. Anzu might be a good friend, but if it was about finding the one to love, she was definite not it. Besides, everybody knew she loved the _other_ Yugi. Tch...

Jounouchi continued thinking. There was only Honda left... But Kaiba and Honda? Kaiba loved Honda? Just thinking about it made Jounouchi shiver. But, maybe... Maybe... And Kaiba looked so confident. Maybe he thought Jounouchi would never find out because it was Honda? But, seriously? Honda? He couldn't believe it...

_'Am I better than him?_' Jounouchi thought, and he found it to be a little bit of a shock that he was jealous of his best friend about Kaiba. He never thought this way before. Honda was his best dude, and he always cared for Jounouchi no matter what. Like, he remembered Honda had yelled at him for letting himself sacrificed his soul in order to save Mai. Honda was always there for him, so this might be his turn to make his friend happy, right. Although he wasn't sure Honda had a same feeling toward Kaiba. All Jounouchi knew that Honda hated Kaiba, really bad.

"I can't believe..." He muttered, made Kaiba looks at him in surprise. "You love... I don't think it'll work... It's impossible..."

Kaiba's blue eyes rolled. "You know? And you said it's impossible?" His eyes looked hurt. Jounouchi gasped, and turned his head away. He didn't know Kaiba would have that impression. Did Kaiba really love Honda that much?

"Listen. The one you love is Honda, right. And we all knew that he hates you. So it's absolutely impossible," Jounouchi said aloud, still looked away from the young CEO. He felt... guilty, as if he was the one who made Honda hates Kaiba.

A silent wrapped up the room, before Kaiba finally decided to break the quiet. "... Who said I'm in love with THAT monkey?" He said disgustedly. His face wanted to say 'I'm not losing my mind'. Jounouchi turned to look at Kaiba. "Really? But... no way... There is nobody left except the four people who were Dartz's puppets. And since you attacked us without hesitant, it's cannot be one of us, right?"

"Whatever you say _bonkotsu_," Kaiba smirked. "You only have one more choice. One and you'll lose if you're wrong."

"Geez..." The blond teen frowned. So it was one of the four who was controlled by Dartz that Kaiba was in love with. He surely knew that it could not be him, because when he tried to protect Mai from Kaiba's attacks, Kaiba turned to attack him directly, and if Yugi hadn't protected him, Jounouchi would have became the first one who left the field and fell into the darkness, the shadow that keep all of the other souls. He knew there no way Kaiba was in love with him, since he kept calling him by names and dogs' insult. He was hurt to think about that, but it could not be help.

It could not be Mai, since Kaiba attacked her first between the four. And Jounouchi never saw Kaiba take an eye to Mai. He doubted that Kaiba had even known her full name... But, again... Kaiba always made surprises, like at the last minute of the final destination of Battle City, Alcatraz, when everybody was panicked about his disappear with Mokuba, and then they re-appeared on the Blue Eyes White Dragons jet, and moved forward straight to America. He did good job of scaring everybody who had cared for him, and stupidly, Jounouchi did care for him.

That was not when Jounouchi realized his feeling for the young CEO. He was still normal and quiet too busy to think about Kaiba after the brunet had moved on. Jounouchi hadn't thought about him because of his own final battle with _other _Yugi, then the Doma and finding the way to save Mai. Maybe he started to figure out his feeling for Kaiba after Kaiba destroyed him in that battle with Dartz, which was too weird...

So, come back to guessing. There was no way Kaiba loved Pegasus, would he? Jounouchi held in his laugh when he thought about Kaiba being in love with that cartoon's fetish. Kaiba'd rather kill himself than fall for Pegasus, Jounouchi was sure for that. And supposing it was true, Kaiba would never reveal that news to anybody, especially Jounouchi. His ego was too big for that, if he didn't want to be mocked or laughed to death.

There was one person left... The real Yugi... Jounouchi didn't know what the young CEO thought about the real Yugi, but he has never seen Kaiba teased Yugi. Sometime he might be stubborn with the _other _Yugi, but not the real one. Now Jounouchi was wondering why. Many things had happened, and if he noticed, Jounouchi would see Kaiba always listened to the real Yugi. It would only be him. He couldn't wrong!

"Is it Yugi? The real one, I mean," Jounouchi asked, wondering why Kaiba wanted to play this game from beginning. Did he seriously want Jounouchi to help him hook up with Yugi?

If he won, could he ask Kaiba for a kiss? Jounouchi's cheek felt warm when he thought about it. He was about to win. He was sure. And he didn't want to ask Kaiba for a hard thing. He didn't need to make the brunet hate him more than he did now.

"Is it your final answer?" Kaiba crossed his arms around his chest, smirking, and he didn't look like he was about to lose. Jounouchi thought for a second, and then nodded. That little trick could not be used on him. Jounouchi had used this trick once when he dueled with Big Five and that lawyer whose name he could not remember. If he was hesitant and changed the answer, he might regret. Like that man was.

"Well," Kaiba stood up, still smirking. "Then I win." He started to walk to his desk with the satisfying smirk on his face. "You're going to do whatever I want you to."

"Hold a minute!" Jounouchi shouted. "I lost? I lost? How? It can't be another one. And you didn't give me the paper you wrote the name on."

"And why you think it can't be the other three?" The brunet chuckled, as he sat down on his chair behind the desk.

"You hate Pegasus because he took Mokuba's soul and your soul at Duelist Kingdom, so it can't be him," Kaiba nodded when Jounouchi started to explain. "You attacked Mai first of the four people, and I don't think you know her enough to fall for her." Kaiba continued nodding. "And it can't be me."

Kaiba stood up at his chair again and walk toward Jounouchi. He stopped for a moment and looked at the blond. "How can you so sure it's not you?" He asked, still chuckling, but the blue eyes seemed so serious.

"You never call my name, that made me doubt if you even know my name," Said Jounouchi bitterly. "You never recognize me as a real duelist. And you attacked me, after I shielded for Mai at Dartz's battle. And... and..."

Kaiba sighed, and then gave Jounouchi the sheet he just took out from his pocket. Jounouchi blinked, before he started to look at the words written on the paper and saw his name in Kanji inside. _Jounouchi Katsuya_. "But... you..." Jounouchi stuttered, not believing the words he just read.

"I do know your name," Kaiba whispered, as he came closer to Jounouchi. The blond could fell Kaiba's breath next to his ear, which made his face become hotter. "And what do you think that I attacked Mai first? If it was not because I was jealous?"

"That... But you attacked me after Mai, and then you killed the rest of the four..." Jounouchi said in surprise, but then was blocked by Kaiba's lip on his. A short kiss between two before Jounouchi pushed Kaiba away. "What are you doing?" Now his face turned completely red.

"Didn't I say the one who wins the game can do whatever he wants to the loser?" Kaiba smirked, and then came close to Jounouchi again to place his lip on Jounouchi's ear and started to lick it. "You're mine now, Katsuya. Don't try to disobey your master," those words Kaiba said next to his ear made Jounouchi shiver. Kaiba loved him? Was he dreaming? But it was too real for a dream, especially the kisses. And Kaiba was really close to him, Jounouchi could feel his warmth on his right side. He remembered the closest distance he had with the young CEO when he tried to talk with him at the Duelist Kingdom by grabbing his coat, and ended up being thrown down on the ground. Yet, it was not fun. Not a little...

But Kaiba was too close to him. He could feel himself being embraced by the brunet, and he was still licking on his ear. "I attacked Mai first because I hate her. I hate her for sacrificing your soul, and the fact that you always think about her. And you even tried to protect her from me. That I hate the most."

"Really, Kaiba?" Jounouchi laughed. Part of it was due to the fact that it tickled where Kaiba licked him, but he was more surprised from hearing what Kaiba was saying. The brunet moved his head from Jounouchi's right ear to the left, continuing to lick on it. "But you attacked me next. What's for?"

"Like I said, I was jealous," Kaiba said in uncomfortable tone. "And I realized that Dartz wouldn't let your soul be completely destroyed because he needed it to wake the shadow dragon. I didn't want to let that jerk satisfy that need. I told myself that I will defeat him to save your soul later."

"Uh... oh..." Jounouchi blushed. So that was how it was?

"You don't have anything else to ask?" Kaiba chuckled, before landing his lips on Jounouchi's lips again. Jounouchi's mind blanked. He wanted to ask Kaiba more, but felt too happy to think about everything else now. But before he kissed back, his thoughts came back to him.

"Then, how about your duel with Siegfried? That..." He broke their kiss, which made Kaiba seems very displeased.

"He hacked my company, remember? And I got revenge for you too, though you couldn't beat him by yourself," Kaiba said, pressing his head into Jounouchi's neck.

"He's strong. And he used tricks," Jounouchi frowned. "He nearly beat you up, didn't he?"

"That's still does not make sense. He's lost, and he is a loser. Nothing can change it. He just can't beat me," the brunet said simply. He placed his lip on Jounouchi's neck and sucked it gently.

"You said so. But I did enjoy the match between you and him," Jounouchi smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kaiba stopped, his face equal with Jounouchi's face, and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you are a jerk and coldblooded and heartless," Jounouchi laughed. He enjoyed how Kaiba's blue eyes were glaring at him. "But even so, I still wanted to cheer you on and hope you would win against Siegfried. At the same time I was wondering why I thought so, and I figured out that it was because I love you."

The look on Kaiba's face was priceless. He was still calm, but his eyes went wide, turning his icy blue eyes toward the hazel eyes of Jounouchi. Jounouchi was smiling, and as he felt Kaiba's arms around his back, he squeezed tighter. Kaiba hooked up and once again pressed his lips to Jounouchi's. The blond teen could tell this kiss was more intense, with Kaiba's tongue trying to get in his mouth, wishing to explore. They kept kissing each other until Jounouchi broke the kiss because he needed air. Four eyes looked at one another. Kaiba seemed to want more than kisses, but Jounouchi stopped him. "It's late. I have to go back to Mr. Hopkins and finish packing my luggage," he said, knowing it was dark outside.

"And what's if I said I don't want you go?" Kaiba smiled evilly, still holding Jounouchi's back tightly. "You lost to me on the game. I still can do whatever I want with you."

"Come on, Kaiba," Jounouchi tried to get away from Kaiba. "I have to go back home. You can do whatever you want to me the next time we meet, not now."

Finally, Kaiba released Jounouchi from his arms with a sigh. The blond smiled at him before turning to the door. When he reached it, Jounouchi turned his head around to faced Kaiba, planned to say goodbye. He was surprise to see Kaiba was standing too close behind him. No word exchanged, but Kaiba suddenly embraced Jounouchi with gentle arms. Jounouchi blushed, hugging back the young CEO. It still felt unbelievable that he was loved by him. And yet, they had to separate for now. Jounouchi had to go back to Domino with his friends, while Kaiba stayed in America due to his work.

"I'll come back," Kaiba whispered. He didn't want to let go of the blond. "When I've done my work here, I'll come back to Domino for sure. Can you wait for me?"

"Yeah," Jounouchi smiled; he felt the warmth fading when Kaiba released him. He looked at his lover once again before opened the door. "Kaiba?"

"Call me Seto. What's it?"

"I'm wondering... What if I lose the game and I don't love you?"

"Oh..." The young CEO smirked. "I'll tie you up and rape you until you love me back then."

"... Glad that I already loved you..." Jounouchi's face paled and he disappeared from the door.

.

.

.

_**-End-**_


End file.
